


Restraint

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: What happens when Dean can't hold back anymore? Preview: He started running his hands up Sam's bare torso, and pushing him in the direction of their room. When they made it to the room, Dean pushed Sam down onto his bed. "Want you in my bed. Want you to smell me all over you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

"Ahh, fuck." 

 

"You okay Sammy?" Sam had just turned 17. He was getting tall fast, and the growing pains were more than he expected them to be. "Yeah I just hurt." Dean walked over to Sam. 

 

"Muscles again?" Sam just nodded. Dean had kept his distance since Sam started....filling out. He had the biggest problems when they were required to spar for practice. Then even bigger problems acting more normal when their dad was watching, and critiquing. 

 

He literally had to project himself somewhere else. Anything to get his mind off of what would happen if their dad caught him sporting a hard on for Sammy. Their dad had been gone for a few days now, and wasn't expected back for a month or so. Dean wouldn't let it get out of hand though. He couldn't..."Here, let me." 

 

Dean inched closer to Sam, who's heart started pounding faster the closer Dean got. Dean pulled on the bottom of Sam's shirt, urging him to take it off. Of course Sam did right away. Dean ran his hand up Sam's back, probably a little more intimately than he should have. He felt Sam shiver under his touch. 

 

They both knew, had for a while. It just never crossed that line. Just soft touches that didn't seem like anything to the naked eye. Sometimes they would sneak into each other's beds, claiming that the other had been having a nightmare. 

 

Dean didn't know how much longer he could hold off. He wanted his brother so bad. More so now that he was getting tall, and chiseled from head to toe. He was still bigger than Sam, but it wouldn't be that way in a couple years. God he was beautiful, and Dean wanted him. 

Dean felt Sam flinch under his hands. "You alright?" 

 

"Yeah, I'm good. Just hurting." Dean kept his hands on Sam's shoulders, trying to rub out the knots and aches. Sam let his head fall back onto Dean's shoulder. "Feels good." Dean could smell Sam's hair, his skin. He could feel the heat coming from Sam's body.

 

All he wanted to do was rip the shirt off Sam's body, throw him on his back, and finally sink deep inside his Sammy." He just kept rubbing at Sam's shoulders, trying to hold himself back. Sam turned his head to the side, brushing against Dean's face. 

 

Dean's breath hitched. "Sammy." Dean's voice was really low, and quiet. Dean stopped suddenly, and stood up. Sam looked at him with his puppy eyes, then looked down. "Sorry." 

 

"It's okay Sammy, we just can't..."

 

"I know." Sam would deny it at any time, but he was a little hurt. He never really got a full explanation on why Dean wouldn't do it. Which left Sam's mind to wander. What if he was with someone else? What if he was only doing what little he was doing to make Sam happy? Or to mess with him. 

 

These thoughts kept Sam up at night. Sam was still in the living room, but Dean had went outside to breathe, and think. He felt like a complete dick for walking out on Sam, but he didn't want to cross a line that they couldn't un-cross. He never loved anyone like he loved Sam. He would kill and die for him.

 

He wanted Sam so bad. More than words could describe. He was getting out of control. Dean walked back into the house. "I'm gonna go out for a bit Sammy." Dean grabbed his keys and left. Sam didn't know what to do. He knew Dean would be out, meeting someone...fucking someone...He couldn't help but be upset. 

 

Sam decided to go to bed around 2am. He was too tired, and knew Dean would be back eventually. Around 3:30, he heard Dean running into stuff. Sam huffed and stepped out of bed. "Damn it Dean." He went down the hallway, and ran to catch Dean before he stumbled into the kitchen table. 

 

"It's okay Dean, I gotcha." Dean shifted his weight enough to pin Sam to the wall, and burry his face in Sam's neck. "M'sorry Sammy." 

 

"Yeah, I know." Sam tried to move Dean to the room they shared, but he was still pinned to the wall in the hallway. He started running his hands up Sam's bare torso, and pushing him in the direction of their room. When they made it to the room, Dean pushed Sam down onto his bed. "Want you in my bed. Want you to smell me all over you." 

 

Dean was on top of Sam, feeling his whole body shaking underneath him. Sam's body was still hurting, but at this point he didn't care. He couldn't breathe, let alone feel. "Dean...Please." Dean sucked and bit and Sam's neck, until all he heard was his own name, then Sam's words turning into breathless moans. 

 

Dean sat up, and yanked Sam's boxers off, immediately putting his hand on Sam's already hard cock. "Fuck...Dean." Dean started stroking Sam hard and fast, while sucking, and biting on every bit of Sam's flesh he could find. Sam was close to coming already. Dean stopped, and pulled his jeans out just enough to release himself. 

 

He adjusted them, so his cock was grinding against Sam's. "Fuck Sammy, you feel so good. Wanna be inside you so bad." Dean picked up his pace, trying desperately to get them both off. His movements were becoming erratic and out of tempo. 

 

Sam's stomach was clenching tightly. "That's right Sammy, come for me. Come on baby. Need you to come for me." Sam was pretty much lost. Then he felt Dean's lips on his. The kiss was slow, and passionate. Something he didn't expect out of Dean.

 

It was the softest, most gentle kiss. He'd seen Dean with other people, and they never got this. This was his. This was something no one else could ever have. They came at the same time. It was the more intense thing Sam ever felt. He needed more. When he came back to reality, Dean was stroking his hair out of his face. Dean dropped his head. "I'm sorry."

 

Sam fell asleep shortly after, and Dean got out of the bed, walking into the bathroom. He slid down the wall, letting his head fall back against it. "Fuck!" He swore he'd never cross that line. What was he supposed to do now. He lifted his knees, and rested his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands. "What am I supposed to do?"


End file.
